Heart of a Huntress
by Kgirl1
Summary: Agura is stranded on the Vandal Homeworld, and Vert is torn. With no way to help her and their leader falling apart, what's a team to do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written BEFORE Season 2, therefore Sage is unable to modify BattleKey coordinates. **

Vert watched her; watched like he needed her. She was like a drug to him, intoxicating, beautiful. He wanted to hold her, feel her warm body against his, feel her soft lips on his in a tender kiss. The leader in red sighed deeply. He tore his gaze away from the Huntress, the beautiful, graceful huntress. He needed to focus, needed to distract himself from her, needed…her. She was the only thing on his mind. The StormShock alarm rang, scattering his thoughts. He sat for a minute more, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw himself in dark mocha eyes.

"Hey. You coming?" She joked, gently shaking him and sprinting to the undercarriage of her car. Vert sat in pleasant shock, tingling at the touch, replaying her voice in his head. Finally, the leader stood and left with his team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Saber gave a harsh shudder as Krocomodo rammed it. Vert shook his head, clearing his mind of her, focusing on the battle. They were in an unpredictable grid zone, constantly changing. He needed to be at the top of his game if he wanted to win the BattleKey. Vert sent all thoughts of her to the back of his mind as he searched for the Key. He was turning when the corner of his eye caught a flash of green. That was all it took. Mission deserted; he stared at the majestic vehicle as it battled with Kalus' upgraded, similar one. Lost in thought, gazing upon the perfect face within the vehicle, he gasped when a stream of voices suddenly argued for his attention. Spinner's message stood out the most.

"GET THE KEY, VERT!"

Vert cursed. He had allowed himself to become distracted by her again. He turned his head to find Sever driving straight for the Key. The leader spun towards it, but it was too late. He found himself watching helplessly as the humanoid shark sped towards his Homeworld in victory. Kalus disengaged from his losing battle with the ATV expert in favor of his Homeworld. Vert watched her deep mocha eyes assess the situation. He was still staring when she gripped her controls and followed the beasts. The scene played out in front of him, as if in slow-motion as the emerald ATV sped into the portal to Vandal. Before he new what he was doing, his foot had slammed the gas and he was heading into the portal, and he was almost there, when…A flash of blue overtook his vision, and suddenly there were several tons between him and his destiny. Vert growled, his instincts dominating his logical thoughts as he pushed his car harder.

"Sherman! Let me go! It's closing!" He screamed, not recognizing his own voice, twisted with desperation and pain. More colors, more sounds, in front of him, calling his name. He didn't hear anything; the only thing he saw was the swirling portal, saw it tempting him, saw it beginning to close. He heard her voice playing in his head. _Don't worry._ He thought._ I AM coming._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sage noticed the absence of the car and it's driver the moment they returned.

"What has become of-"

"She's gone." Vert spoke darkly. He stood up, left the Saber, and departed to his room. Zoom looked questioningly in the direction of the leader, as Sherman described their situation for the Sentient. She nodded, listening intently.

"So, how are we going to get her back?" Spinner asked. Sage pondered his question.

"I do not know, Spinner." The team was shocked at her response. Sage had always known what to do, always had the plan. If she couldn't help the ATV driver, was it possible that they would never see her again? "Without a StormShock, you will not be able to access Vandal. I regret what I am about to say, but we simply have no choice but to wait." Everyone realized that they had to accept the grim fact.

"Someone had better tell Vert." Stanford said, but no one volunteered. Finally, Sherman stepped up. "I'll give it a shot." There were murmurs of agreement, as they all believed in the sensitive, strong Cortez.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sherman took a deep breath and knocked on Vert's door. "Vert?" He asked softly, as if his voice could break the leader. At the sound of no response, he slowly opened the door. His brown eyes found Vert sitting on his bed. No movement, just sitting, gazing into space. His ocean-blue eyes seemed darker with remorse as they met Sherman's caring ones. Vert let out a deep sigh.

"What's up Sherm?" He asked tiredly. Sherman had never seen Vert like this. He was their rock, their _leader._ He knew things were bad, but he hated to do this to Vert.

"We can't get her back." He pushed the words out with difficulty, then flinched as Vert shot up angrily. "What?" He demanded, voice cold with fury.

"We don't have a way to get to Vandal." Sherman began stuttering, anxious at the look in Vert's deep blue eyes. "We just have to wait until the next StormShock, and then we can slipstream behind them to get her." Sherman took a step back, expecting a tirade, but Vert just looked through him, as if he weren't there. The leader took a step back and sat back on the bed, shell-shocked. Sherman knew his mind had left the room. He hated seeing Vert this way. The needed him, now more than ever with the second-in-command a likely prisoner.

"Vert," Sherman began. He was about to sit next to the leader when Vert stood up. "Sherman. Please." His eyes begged to be alone, and Sherman complied.

"Yell if you need anything." He said, turning to leave. "And Vert?" His leader looked up from where he sat in solace.

"I'm sorry. We'll get her back. I promise." The Cortez left the room, and Vert's head went into his hands. His eyes stinging with bitter tears, the leader's shoulders shook as he sobbed in memory of what he had lost. The broken man stood and saw his grieving face in the mirror. He looked himself square in the eyes and swore to himself and to her, thousands of miles away.

"**I'm coming."**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a month. The mood in the Hub was grim. Bickering had erupted more and more often in the absence of the "mother" of the team, and patience was growing thin. Though they dared not say it aloud, the team was growing apart. Stanford simply denied the obvious missing piece of the pentagon. Zoom trained constantly, taking out the pain of losing who he had come to know as his mother away from home. Spinner appeared unaffected, putting on a cheery face for the sake of the team, but Sherman had caught him teary-eyed more than once. The eldest Cortez was more mature than they would ever really know. The younger was doing his best, but he was bearing the heavy weight of replacing both their second and first in command.

Vert was clearly depressed. No more than a word had been communicated in weeks. At first, it was subtle. He entered BattleZones; he taught them strategies, secured Keys. But the silence had grown. Training was on hiatus; Vert's time spent at the computer with Sage, analyzing any possible rip in the fabric of the Multiverse that would allow them passage to Vandal. His searches were fruitless, and he knew it, too, but the one thing that kept him going was the small flutter of hope still left in his heart. Every Stormshock alarm jolted their leader out of his vegetative state, sending him racing into the BattleZone. Not for the Key, no. The Key had no meaning to him if he couldn't secure it with her at his side. He searched for Vandals, for portals, for chances. None were revealed. The Sark had been overly ambitious as of late, appearing in every Zone. Even the ringing of his blades on Sark steel brought no emotion, no feeling of success. Without her, he was nothing.

"Stormshock opening in T-minus four minutes!" Sage's voice announced, holding a distinct note of hope. Heads perked up, and not for the prospect of a battle.

"Maybe this one…" Sherman muttered to Spinner, who nodded as they entered the eye of the storm. Sherman glanced uneasily over to Vert. His ocean blue eyes assumed a darker color in the past month, and were locked with laser-like intensity in front of him. Sherman knew that he would immediately leave them to search for Vandals, and they would be alone in their search for the Key. It was a pattern all had noticed, and none had commented on. It was better to leave their leader to himself.

"Anyone got anything?" Stanford asked, trying to cover it as an inquiry about the key, but they all read between the lines.

"Negative." Sherman answered, when they heard a loud clamoring in the distance.

"Zoom!" Sherman's pulse quickened in hope as Spinner deployed their ramp.

"I'm on it!" The scout exclaimed, launching into the air with renewed vigor. Stanford secretly crossed his fingers.

"It's the Vandals!" Zoom cried, and they shamelessly rejoiced. Never before had those words been said with such happiness. Suddenly, there was a blur of red, and Vert had soared past them, heading straight for Kalus with his hands clenched and hatred in his eyes. He sliced through their ranks, causing mayhem amongst the beasts, but he had only one goal: the portal. Eyes locked, team, mission, and the pain forgotten, he sped into it, his heart racing with hope.

"Vert! Wait!" Voices, ringing in his ears, but he heard nothing but the roar of the portal as it sucked him in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Foot on the gas; he flew out of the portal, eyes taking in everything but only searching for her. He acknowledged that he was in the heart of the jungle and immediately headed for the stronghold. He knew his team had fallen behind, but with some guilt, he didn't wait. He needed to see her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh! Vert!" Stanford groaned as the red vehicle drove out of their sight. "Not again."

"He's always _leaving _us!" Zoom screamed angrily, kicking at the base of a tree trunk. "Why does he care about her more than _us_?"

"Zoom, it'll be okay," Sherman tried, but the young teen was raging.

"Ever since Agura left, he hasn't cared about any of us! All he ever does is sit and stare at screens!" Zoom was losing control.

"Zoom-" Sherman exited the Buster.

"I just want her to come back!" He sobbed into the Cortez's chest. He hated being the youngest, and Agura had understood that. Sometimes, it felt like she and Vert were the only ones who understood; who treated him like a real teammate, not just a nuisance. And now, both had left him.

"We'll find her." Sherman comforted. "I promise."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert desperately pushed his car harder, nervous anticipation taking the place of logic. He sped over the dirt, his vision blurred with desperation. The car hit a series of bumps, nearly sending the man flying, then it was lifted into the air. Trapped. He desperately pressed buttons, pulled levers, anything to rip the coarse, thick ropes of the net that had ensnared him. They wouldn't give, and he accepted defeat, waiting for the Vandals to come. Head down, his stomach jumped into his throat as the ropes were slashed from above, and the car hit the ground.

"What the…?" He murmured, watching someone, or something, descend gracefully from the tree. He could distinguish a vaguely humanoid appearance, but the features were hidden by what seemed to be a covering made of bark, grasses, and other indistinguishable materials. The creature dropped down from the lowest branch, crouching on the ground. Vert slid back his cockpit, preparing for a fight, when the figure removed its hood, and his knees went weak.

"Agura?"


	3. Chapter 3

Her dark mocha eyes searched over him, lacking the usual warmth, but he didn't notice. The sheer joy of simply seeing her, alive, was almost too much, and he rushed forward to embrace his one and only.

_Wsssh! Crack!_  
A wooden staff sliced through the air, skimming his cheek. Vert stumbled back, touching a finger to the targeted area. He felt a warm liquid begin to make its way down his cheek and tasted the tang of iron on his lips. He didn't understand. The huntress stood, eyes coldly watching him, and then he realized that she was not his teammate anymore. She was a predator.

And he was her prey.

Vert took a defensive position, but deep down he knew he could never lay a hand on her. She did the same, and suddenly flew at him, rope in hand. Vert was taken by surprise, his wrists tied before he could react. She secured the rope to a tree, then cautiously made her way toward him. Vert felt exposed as the once-familiar eyes scanned over him, then she slowly lifted her hand. Soundlessly, the huntress traced a finger across his uninjured cheek, holding it there. Vert nearly gasped, he had craved her touch for too long. Their eyes met for a brief second, blue on brown. Vert held the gaze and was shocked to the core when she lifted a blade, slashed his bonds and sprinted up into the tree. Away from him.

Something came over Vert and he rushed toward her. He was too close. He would _not_ lose her again. The simple touch of her hand on his skin had reminded him, brought him out of the lost, wandering state. He had not meant to leave without her and didn't intend on doing so now. Vert had come; he had found her. Now, he made a new promise. He would stay with her, through whatever had made her forget. Through whatever Vandal had done to force her retreat into the world of predators and prey. He had come, and he would stay. He would bring her back. And it would all start with this. He lunged after her into the tree, desperately keeping his eyes trained on the grass covering that was evading him. Branches whipping at his arms, insects stinging and biting, all were forgotten as he pursued her. She was aware of him, and he knew it, too. Still he chased her through the treetops and underbrush, doggedly and without rest. Finally, she flipped off one of the lower branches, landing in the center of a small clearing. Vert did the same, panting. She folded her arms, eying him coldly.

"I'm not leaving, Agura." He said forcefully. She didn't flinch, and he saw no recognition in her eyes. Not even her own name. Vert felt a dull ache in his chest when she turned her back on him, disappearing into the undergrowth. Still, he felt he had gained respect. Not quite trust, not friendship, but it was a start. She reappeared momentarily holding what appeared to be kindling, and began stacking them on top of each other. Vert realized she intended to start a fire, and cursed. All their cars had fire starters in the emergency kits, and he had left the Saber to be found by Kalus. He didn't dare leave her, but another question arose. Where was his team?  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Great." Stanford muttered cynically. They were officially lost, having aimlessly wandered the dense jungle for nearly an hour with no success, and the search was becoming exhausting.

"We're almost at Vert's beacon." Sherman reminded them, trying to stay patient.

"Should be right around…here!" Zoom announced as their vehicles surrounded the Saber. "But…where's Vert?" He addressed Sherman nervously. The younger Cortez had to resist throwing a punch at the nearest tree in frustration. _Why was this happening? Why couldn't something just work out?_ He simply sighed, sucking out the negativity and frustration. The last thing the team needed right now was another tantrum.

"I don't know, Zoom." He admitted. "Let's look around for a minute. Spinner, get the Saber ready for towing."

"Got it, bro!" Spinner gave him a thumbs up, and Sherman found himself grateful to his brother for being agreeable.

"Stanford, can you do a sonar scan for any life forms in a ten mile radius?" He asked. The red-head simply nodded, uncharacteristically silent.

"Two heat signatures about ten clicks northwest!" He announced, seconds later. "I'm uploading the coordinates."

"Thanks, Stan." Sherman said. "Let's go, team!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert watched, intrigued. Agura had somehow managed to start a fire, using only the resources available. She was more skilled than the team, knew, he realized, and that was why he was so attracted. Vert had never really wanted a princess, a damsel in distress. He desired a strong, capable woman who could fend for herself, and he had found that in so much more in Agura. He admitted that, when he had entered the Fusion Vortex and found himself trapped in the Shadow Zone with Krytus*, he had almost been crushed that their vehicles hadn't joined. To be united, to work together as one. He had missed his chance. Now, he may never get it again. Vert shook himself out of his thoughts. His First Lieutenant was holding a branch over the fire, apparently a sort of kabob. Vert was momentarily mesmerized as he watched the flames dance in her dark eyes. She retrieved the branch from the fire to inspect what appeared to be chunks of meat and…fruit, maybe? Vert couldn't quite discern the meal due to the flickering shadows and dusk sky. At first, he was confused as to how she had come across meat, but the grim truth still came to him. She was a huntress. She had…killed. Vert pushed away the thoughts. It was survival.

He returned his wandering gaze to Agura. Satisfied, she had dislodged the food, placing it neatly on a large, smooth stone. The scent of grilled meat hung in the air, and Vert became aware that he was watching her hungrily as she ate. Glancing up, she eyed him, cautious, then slowly transferred half the contents of her "plate" onto a similar one, not taking her untrusting eyes off him. Placing the slab of rock on the ground, the huntress slid it towards him. It was then Vert noticed that, beneath the camouflage, she still wore the emerald shocksuit. His heart gave a small flutter of hope as he lifted the plate. He couldn't bear to think of what he might be eating, but hunger presided over curiosity as he took a cut of meat in his hands. She was watching him, he realized, waiting for approval. Vert had to admit he was in disbelief that she had shared with him; it didn't fit the rules of survival. His guess was that she had recognized him as human, labeled him as helpless, and felt a certain degree of responsibility for her race. It was certainly the most logical answer, but Vert secretly thought (hoped, even) that it was her motherly instincts. He cautiously bit off a small section of meat, then hunger overruled caution as he nearly inhaled the well-done but flavor lacking meal. He looked up to receive the slightest nod of approval. It was almost incredible how she could communicate so much to him with so little.

Vert was suddenly overcome with emotion. He wanted to be with her. Not separated by the fire, or amnesia. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her, with every fiber of his being. But he couldn't. He had to stay with her, establish trust, and then…then she could be his again. She would remember; she had to. Without her, he was nothing. An empty shell of a man. The leader sighed, standing to return his plate. He placed the rock slab at her feet, then daringly took a seat next to her, holding in a moan of relief as his leg touched hers. How he had missed the feeling of her next to him. The contact ended as quickly as it had begun. The huntress immediately jumped to her feet, glaring at him, but something seemed…off. She seemed uneasy, scared even. Vert realized that he had unintentionally made her lose control. She looked down on him, then scurried away with their plates. Vert groaned; they had taken a larger step backward than forward. Why couldn't he have controlled the need to feel her against him? He would never get close to her now.

***A/N: See episode "Shadow Runners"**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like this." Spinner spoke as the cars crept quietly through the jungle.

"I don't get it! We should have reached their coordinates nearly an hour ago." Sherman mused. It seemed like they had traveled in circles, but then, everything in the dense forest looked the same. It was almost maddening; they were following a nonexistent trail. Something had to be done. The twilight hour was falling, and Sherman could tell from his teammates' uneasy looks that they weren't any fonder of a Vandal slumber party than he.

"We're going back." He decided, firing the BattleKey.

"What? But Vert…"

"Vert will have to wait. We'll come back as soon as possible tomorrow, Zoom, I promise. It won't do either of them any good to find us in something's soup pot." Sherman said firmly, driving into the portal. Zoom was the last to go. The scout took a final look at the wilderness that had stolen both his adoptive mother and father.

"Good luck out there, guys. You're on your own."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert watched the area of brush Agura had disappeared into intently, praying for her to re-emerge. He had come so close. He was startled when she silently slipped past him, having snuck up from behind. She nimbly scaled one of the trees, tucking into a nook formed by several thick branches. Vert watched a she pulled flat, palm-like leaves over her body, untrusting eyes not straying from him. It was then Vert realized her strategy: on the ground, he would be easily vulnerable to nocturnal predators. He took a risk; ascending into the branches so that he was positioned a few feet above her. She glared up at him, but Vert held firm. Sighing, he wriggled to find a somewhat comfortable position in the rough branches, when he realized that with the night had brought a chill. Vert knew that he could easily adjust his shocksuit, but she had likely forgotten. The leaves were not only for camouflage, but warmth. Vert recalled when she had confided in him her hatred for cold weather, and it killed him to know she was in such discomfort.

The leader peered over the edge of the branches, looking down to find her wrapped in a cocoon of greenery, but shivering slightly. In a daring move, he gradually descended the branches, crouching down on hers and meeting the huntress at eye level. She looked him over coolly, trying to maintain a calm demeanor while shaking from the chill. Slowly, he moved a hand toward her, brushing the leaves off from her chest. She watched him, hypnotically, as he touched his hand to the **5** insignia on her breast, using the greatest of care not to let his finger stray. He adjusted her suit, trancelike, then finishing to meet warm brown eyes. He was about to return to his spot in the branches, though it tore at his heart, when she stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, and she too took her finger, slowly tracing it along the **5** that was fixed on his chest. Vert felt a tingle run up his spine. How could an action simple as a touch feel so intimate? He gave an involuntary shiver of pleasure at her touch, and that broke the trance. Agura's hand snapped back as if she had been bitten. Vert wanted to cry out in agony at losing her again, but staying strong, he returned to his grouping of branches, leaning against the rough bark. An immense hole of emptiness filled his chest as he traced the numbly retraced the **5 **logo in memory of the bond. Shutting his eyes tightly to repress tears, he tried without success to fall into the numb depths of sleep.

Vert gave in to the alertness after a few hours. The only light came from the stars shining overhead, beauty amidst the howls of the creatures of the night. On instinct, he glanced down to Agura, who was now only half-covered by the leaves. He could see her torso shaking in the nighttime chill, and slipped down again. Vert could feel her warmth under him as he arranged the leaves to cover her flawless body. He felt the same feverish want as he had the day they had first met, but now was not the time to satisfy his desires. He stroked her soft hair back, then brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Please remember, Agura. I should have said this before, but I love you. And…I need you to remember me. Please." Vert felt the desperation rise along with his voice as he spoke to her sleeping form. Brushing away a bitter tear, he returned to his spot in the tree.

"Please…"


	5. The End

**For my reviewers: Agura's memory was technically not lost; her survival instincts have taken over as a result of being stranded. Think of it as a "relapse," or similar to Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome.**

Vert's eyes blinked open as dawn began stretching fingers of pinkish light across the sky. He instinctively peered down to check on Agura, but the cocoon of leaves was empty. Panic gripped the leader's chest as he snapped his head up to check the clearing, but found no sign of her. Vert immediately dismounted the tree, sprinting around the edges of the clearing and trying to find signs of her, but the huntress knew how to avoid being hunt_ed_, and had covered her tracks flawlessly. His racing heart was again startled at the crackle of firewood behind him, and he whipped around to find Agura crouching in front of a growing flame. Vert shook his head, bewildered at her ability to move soundlessly, as he took in the two large, egg-shaped items beside her. _No way._ He thought. _Those couldn't be-_His questions were answered when she took one of the objects, cracking it over a flat stone to reveal a yolk. She did the same with the other egg, and then placed the makeshift skillet directly on the coals. The frying eggs were nearly the size of a basketball, and Vert wondered how she could possibly eat both, when it dawned on him that the second egg wasn't for her. Agura was taking care of him. Why, he didn't know, but it was almost as satisfactory as her recovering her memory.

Almost.

Vert resolved to return the favor. He didn't want her pity; he wanted her approval, her acceptance. He wanted _her_. In his arms, where she would never have to worry about hunting or nocturnal beasts ever again. Vert sighed, when movement caught his eye and he glanced up along with Agura, who had seen it too. A creature of some sort was creeping through the boughs, its eyes on their frying breakfast. Vert tensed, and saw Agura's fear behind the calm façade; the animal being almost as large as she. He _had_ wanted to prove himself. Vert sprang at the beast, snatching a flaming branch from the fire and waving it in the air, scaring the creature into dodging to the side. Vert again jabbed, yelling and waving his arms to intimidate it into retreating out of the clearing and back into the thick jungle. Agura stared at him, and Vert couldn't quite place the emotion that didn't seem made to fit her personality. He returned the makeshift weapon to its place in the fire, panting slightly and sitting next to her, but she jolted, scrambling away. It was then Vert realized that he had unintentionally frightened her. The leader let out a groan, when her head perked up. Seconds later, he heard it too. Vehicles.

"You said the Clawhound went this way!" They heard Krocomodo growl. Vert tried to pull Agura with him to hide in the bushes, but she jumped away from him, still untrusting. Vert made a second attempt, but it was too late. Krocomodo and Sever burst into the clearing, holding spears and daggers.

"Desert?" Sever rasped.

"No, unwanted prisoners!" Krocomodo shouted. "Get them!" Vert instinctively pushed Agura out of danger as both humanoids came charging toward them.

"Kalus will pay heavily for your capture, sub-specie…" Sever taunted, stabbing at Vert. He dodged to the side, only to be tripped by Krocomodo. Vert hit the ground hard, looking up to Sever's leering face.

"You're mine…" He growled, drawing back a knife and bringing it down. The dagger, aimed for Vert's heart, was sabotaged, driving into his left shoulder instead. Agura rolled off of Sever's back, where she had directed his arm from, and took a defensive stance.

"Agura! No!" Vert screamed, his shoulder pulsing. Leaving him for dead, Krocomodo turned to Agura as well. Vert struggled to push himself up, but was defeated by excruciating pain. Pushing through it, he managed onto his knees, watching the red liquid flow from the wound and seep into the ground. Through half-closed eyes, he watched as his first lieutenant threw kicks and punches at the beasts, dodging attacks again and again. Vert almost cried out when he saw Krocomodo maneuver around to her unguarded back, lifting up a brutally sharp knife and preparing for the final blow. Somehow gathering his strength, Vert gave one last desperate cry.

"Behind you!" He screamed, and saw her turn in time to twist away from the reptilian creature, just before all went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert blinked as something cool and moist touched his torn skin.

"Aah…" He let out a soft cry as water ran through the strips of flesh, and decided to take in his surroundings. Vert was lying horizontally on a slab of rock. He could hear running water nearby as the cool liquid bathed his wound consistently, and looked up to see Agura's warm brown eyes focused intently on his shoulder. It was then Vert became aware of a pressure on his waist. With some difficulty, Vert pushed his torso up to find…Agura.

Straddling his hips.

She gently pushed him back down to rest, and as she leaned forward he was very aware of her hips rubbing against his crotch. She resumed pouring handfuls of water on his shoulder, cleaning it out and each time leaning forward, pushing her waist on his. Vert bit his lip to hold in a heated moan, not sure if he should pray for her to stop or continue. When the wound was finally clean, Vert let out a long sigh as she sat still, tearing a long strip of her Shocksuit sleeve to wrap the wound with. Agura leaned forward once more, pushing her delicious body onto his, and Vert just couldn't take it. He took his uninjured arm and pulled her down onto him, pressing his desiring lips onto hers. Vert felt her body jolt, but couldn't force himself to let go. She was too fascinating. Vert let out a long moan; releasing all the pain and need he had felt ever since she had driven through that portal, what felt like years ago. He felt her lips grow softer, welcoming his, and Vert felt full again; no longer a shell. Agura pulled away, gasping, staring intensely into his eyes.

"Vert?" She spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Agura." He responded, just as soft. "Oh, God, Agura!" Vert sobbed, drawing her into his chest and never wanting to let go. Vert took her gorgeous face in his hands, kissing her lips, her nose, her neck. "I love you…" He choked out, finally finding relief after so many weeks of misery. "So much. Agura, I _need_ you." He managed, and she gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you too." They lay on that rock for what could have been blissful eternity to Vert; kissing and holding each other and never separating. At that moment, both felt complete. Vert leaned his head back, taking in the wonderful, natural feeling of her on him and letting out a moan.

"What?" Agura asked, lifting her head from where it had rested on his uninjured shoulder curious. Vert laughed aloud.

"I love you."


End file.
